


Respect For Authority

by Butterballs



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, More gratuituous porn, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterballs/pseuds/Butterballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU PWP. Brian is training to be a cop at a live-in facility. He is a mouthy little shit who continues to piss off two of the head training officers, Luke Hobbs and Dominic Toretto, so they give him a lesson in respect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some suspension of disbelief required. I have no idea if cops are required to live ‘on campus’ in the US (I don’t think they are here in Australia) but for the purpose of this story, they are. I had originally intended to make this story Brian/Hobbs only, as I don’t see many fics with that pairing (and Hobbs is so lovely!), but I couldn’t resist the thought of Dom as a cop. Or rather, Dom in a cop’s uniform. Lol. This is me breaking a five-year writing hiatus, and is also my first foray into Fast Five slash, so please be gentle.

Brian O’Conner decided that training to become a cop sucked balls. Not because of the back-breaking physical side of it, not because of the mountains of books he had to read – that stuff he expected – but because of the way the training officers looked at him. There were too that had been assigned to his group, both huge, bald, muscled men with matching threatening expressions, and they seemed to have taken an intense dislike to Brian. 

Okay, so it was partly his fault – he could be a mouthy little shit when he really wanted to be – but he honestly tried to have some sort of respect for their authority, and they were making it really difficult by singling him out all the time. The slightly bigger one, Hobbs, mostly just sneered contemptuously at Brian, but the other one, Toretto, was different. Still an asshole, but occasionally when Brian caught his eye he thought he saw lust there. Brian could never be sure. Truth be told, he did have a bit of a man-in-uniform fantasy (why else join the police force?) so when he touched himself late at night, trying to stay quiet in the room with three other guys, it was Toretto’s hand he imagined touching him. Toretto’s mouth. Toretto’s enormous arms holding Brian in place while Toretto cupped his ass and bit his neck. 

This made it extremely hard to look the officer in the face without the fantasies flooding Brian’s head, and because the link between Brian’s brain and mouth was no longer working, he usually said something stupid that got him into trouble.

This time it was in the kitchen, as Brian was on wash-up duty for some other stupid thing he’d said. He couldn’t even remember now. He might have questioned Hobbs’ sexuality. Hobbs didn’t take to this very well, and assigned Brian to the crappiest job he could think of, as well as backhanding him when nobody was looking. Brian didn’t actually think washing up would be that bad until he saw the kitchen – not third-world by anyone’s standards but the dishes just never seemed to stop coming, and every surface had to be scrubbed with hospital-grade sanitiser afterwards. His other punishments looked fun compared to this.

Hobbs lounged in a corner with a satisfied smirk on his face as Brian labored elbow-deep in suds for over an hour, cleaning remnants of food from a hundred other trainee cops’ dinner. He was sweating, and he looked truly pissed off, but he ignored Hobbs’ jibes about his physical appearance and his reasons for being there and his mother in favour of getting the job done. 

Unfortunately, he had to let Hobbs inspect the dishes afterwards, and that’s when he really started to lose his cool.

‘Pathetic, O’Conner,’ Hobbs declared, shaking his head. ‘I should make you do them all again.’

‘Please, sir,’ Brian spat out through gritted teeth, ‘I have done the best I can. They’re clean. I need to sleep, I have a legal lecture first thing in the morning – ‘

‘Not my fucking problem,’ Hobbs cut him off. ‘You need to learn your place, boy. Can’t keep your mouth shut. Got no fucking respect for your superiors.’ He picked up a plate. It was one of the last Brian had washed and, unfortunately for him, had a smear of sauce on it. ‘This one’s still dirty.’

‘I’m sorry, sir, I’ll wash it again,’ Brian said, reaching for it. His hand was slapped away.

‘I don’t want you cleaning it that way,’ Hobbs grinned manically. Brian noticed that he had a great smile for such an angry-looking man. ‘I want you to lick it clean.’

‘Fuck off!’

That earned Brian another backhand to the face. ‘Will you never learn? Just for that, you can lick it from the floor. Like the dog you are.’

Brian backed away. ‘This is fucking stupid. I don’t have to take this. I’m leaving.’ He turned and made for the door but Hobbs was too quick for him. He was grabbed and forced up against the wall, Hobbs’ bulk making it impossible to move.

‘I don’t think so, O’Conner,’ Hobbs hissed. His teeth were grazing Brian’s earlobe and, mortifyingly, it was turning Brian on. ‘We’ve been putting up with your shit for too long. It’s time you had a lesson on respect.’

‘We?’ Brian managed between gasps. Hobbs was making it hard for him to breathe.

‘We,’ another voice agreed. Brian recognized the low growl as belonging to Toretto. ‘Let him breathe, Luke, Jesus.’

Hobbs’ weight disappeared from Brian’s back. Brian turned around and licked his lips, eyes darting nervously from one man to the other. His hands were shaking. 

‘What do I have to do?’ Brian asked. He was terrified, he could probably scream for help if he really wanted to, but he was also intrigued. And aroused. A brief image of Toretto fucking him while his mouth was around Hobbs’ cock flashed through his mind and he swallowed hard.

‘Well, first, you’re gonna lick the plate clean. From the floor, like my friend here said,’ Toretto replied. He took the plate from Hobbs and set it on the ground. ‘And you’re gonna do it slowly.’ He crossed his arms expectantly.

Brian slowly crossed the space between them, terror plain on his face. If either of the officers noticed the bulge in his pants they were kind enough not to mention it.

‘Hands and knees,’ Toretto murmured. He locked his gaze with Brian’s and this time there was no mistaking the lust there. 

Brian’s breath was shallow and uneven as he dropped to his knees. He finally broke the eye contact with Toretto to stare at the plate, lip curling in distaste. Barbecue sauce, he noted faintly. He sighed.

‘You’re only dragging it out for the rest of us,’ Hobbs said impatiently from above him. Brian glared at the man’s bootlaces. He didn’t know where Toretto had suddenly disappeared to.

Brian muttered, ‘Can’t be that bad,’ and touched his tongue to the plate. Ugh. Letting go of any last shred of dignity he had left, he began to lick. He thought he heard a breathy ‘oh yeah’ from Hobbs.

The smear was nearly gone when Brian felt a pair of large, strong hands cup his ass. He gasped as Toretto rubbed up against him, totally forgetting about the plate and leaning back into the teasing touch, 

Toretto’s laugh vibrated through him. ‘Told you he was a fag. That’s another fifty you owe me.’

Hobbs shook his head. He should have learned by now not to make wagers with his colleague; he just never seemed to win ‘My gaydar isn’t as finely tuned as yours, Dom.’

Toretto suddenly pulled away and for one horrifying second Brian was afraid they’d leave him there. Instead he was pulled to his feet.

‘What do you think? Here?’ Hobbs asked. Toretto shook his head.

‘Too damn uncomfortable. Need to make sure he doesn’t give up on us too quickly.’ They both rested their eyes on Brian.

‘What – ‘ He started to say but shut up abruptly when Hobbs’ hand flew back to hit him again. 

‘The first thing you have to learn, O’Conner, is that you’re not to speak unless spoken to.’ Furious blue eyes burned into his . ‘Understand?’

‘Yes.’ Brian continued to glare like a petulant child.

‘Yes what?’

‘Yes…sir?’

‘Better,’ Toretto smiled. 

‘The second thing,’ Hobbs said, ‘Is that this isn’t about you. It’s about us and your respect. You might get…rewarded if you do what you’re told. Get that, too?’

‘Yes, sir,’ Brian replied. He shivered involuntarily.

Hobbs added, ‘And the last thing is that if you tell anyone, not only will they not believe you, your ass will be kicked out of here so fast you won’t even know. Not only that, your name will be mud. You don’t want that, do you?’

‘No, sir.’

‘Good.’ He looked at Toretto. ‘So where…?’

‘My room will do,’ Toretto replied. ‘Blindfold him first, though.’

‘But why?’ Brian complained, momentarily forgetting about his promise. ‘I know where your room is.’ Hobbs didn’t backhand him this time but grabbed his throat instead, so tightly it was sure to leave fingerprints. 

‘Have you already forgotten our little discussion?’ Hobbs snapped. He pulled a length of black cloth from his pocket. ‘This is not about you. You’re here for our amusement, and it amuses my friend here to have you helpless.’ He tied the cloth around Brian’s head. ‘If you know where it is, maybe you can walk there yourself.’

‘And don’t try to remove the blindfold, that will only get you in a lot of trouble,’ Toretto added. He squeezed Brian’s ass hard. ‘Follow us. If you can manage it.’

To both of their dismay, Brian did surprisingly well, tripping only twice and ‘accidentally’ running Hobbs into a brick wall. Toretto had to hide a smile at that.

Toretto guided Brian into his room and closed the door behind Hobbs. He removed Brian’s blindfold and looked at him critically.

‘What are we going to do with you?’ he mused to nobody in particular. 

Hobbs grinned wickedly. ‘I can think of a few things.’

Brian said nothing, did nothing, just waited for their instruction.

‘Undress,’ Toretto commanded him suddenly. ‘Slowly.’

Brian flushed deeply but did as he was told, removing his jacket first, then shoes and socks, shirt and pants. Toretto stopped him there. He nudged Hobbs, who grunted in agreement.

‘Pretty little piece of ass,’ he smirked. His arousal was plain to see through thin pants. 

‘Damn,’ Toretto said, ‘Can’t believe none of the boys in your dorm have tapped that yet. Or have they?’ There was a note of warning in his voice.

‘No, sir,’ Brian replied honestly. And they really hadn’t, not that they hadn’t offered. They just weren’t Brian’s type. This was Brian’s type.

‘Good.’ Toretto stood back and began to remove his own clothing, again stopping when he reached the boxers. Hobbs did the same. 

Brian was transfixed when they finished undressing. So much exposed, tanned flesh, so many muscles, he wanted to taste both of them and make them moan and beg for him to touch them. He wanted them to fight over him, to fight to make him scream. It took several seconds for Brian to realise he’d stopped breathing.

‘Pretty good, huh,’ Toretto chuckled. ‘Knew you wanted this. I’ve seen you watching me.’ He closed the distance between himself and Brian. ‘As much as this is about respect, you are gonna enjoy this.’ He brushed the front of Brian’s boxers with his palm. Brian jumped and moaned, so ready to be touched.

Hobbs interjected, ‘But you’re gonna have to wait first,’ and Toretto walked back over to him. He smiled at Brian possessively and pulled the other man in for a deep, wet kiss, busying his hands down Toretto’s undergarments. The answering moan was like a thunderclap that sent a jolt of pleasure through Brian. He was torn between tearing Hobbs off in a jealous rage and sitting back and touching himself to the sound of Toretto’s moans.

‘Don’t you fucking dare,’ Toretto warned, breaking the breathy silence. Brian flushed again. He’d been palming his cock through his boxers without even realising. ‘You get pleasure only when we say you can. Now, keep your eyes on my friend Luke here.’

Brian did as he was told. Deep brown eyes met his. Hobbs still had that contemptuous sneer, in fact it was probably part of his usual face, but there was also hunger. And need.

‘He looks like he needs to be touched,’ Toretto said coyly. ‘What do you think? Do you think I should touch him?’

Brian nodded mutely then remembered his promise. ‘Fuck. Yeah.’ He forgot to add the ‘sir’ but Toretto either didn’t notice or chose not to.

Toretto moved so he was behind Hobbs, removed Hobbs’ boxer-briefs and wrapped his hand around his friend’s large cock. It matched the rest of him, big and thick. Brian couldn’t look away as Toretto pumped it. Hobbs wasn’t as loud as Toretto was but he’d still closed his eyes and was leaning back against Toretto, seemingly unable to stand unassisted.

‘He likes my hand, O’Conner, you can see that. But I know what he’d like better.’

Brian could guess, too.

‘Your mouth.’ Hobb grunted a throaty affirmative. ‘Over here. On your knees.’

Brian complied easily – in fact, he was even excited. Hobbs was a dick but he was also a very attractive man. He didn’t take Hobbs for a man to appreciate teasing so he swallowed him whole (or as much as he could take, anyway) and was rewarded with a moan that shook Hobbs’ whole body.

He held onto the man’s hips to steady himself and began. Forceful swallows, delicate licks, low humming – it all made Hobbs throw his head back and pump his cock down Brian’s throat. Brian was doing his best to take it all but Hobbs was big, and for a moment there was a lot more gagging than sucking. Hobbs grabbed Brian’s hair and pulled him off his cock. Brian had never looked more like a whore, nearly naked, shiny eyes and lips red and swollen. Hobbs was holding his hair so hard it should hurt but instead it sent shivers down his back. 

‘He’s very good,’ Hobbs said to Toretto but keeping his eyes on Brian. 

‘Knew he would be.’ Toretto strolled casually out from behind Hobbs and stood behind. He paused meaningfully, steepling his fingers in thought. ‘Now, O’Conner.’

‘Sir.’

‘This is just a question so don’t get too excited. Don’t think we’re promising you anything. But O’Conner…what do you want right now? How would you like this to end?’

Brian remained silent, too scared to say anything. The bright blooms of colour on her cheeks gave away the devious thoughts he was having.

‘You won’t get in trouble. Tell us how your fantasy ended. Don’t bother to deny it, we can tell, it’s our job, and will one day be yours.’

Brian exhaled shakily. ‘Well. I had imagined – you fucking me, and Hobbs’ cock in my mouth.’ He spoke too quickly, stumbling over the words, but he barely heard them over the pounding of his heart anyway.

He had expected to get hit even though they said he wouldn’t, but was surprised to be rewarded by Toretto helping him to his feet.

‘What do you think?’ he asked Hobbs.

‘Kid’s got a damn fine mouth,’ Hobbs smirked. ‘And – well. You already won the right to fuck him first.’ 

Brian arched an eyebrow but Toretto didn’t answer his inquisitive look. ‘Bed,’ he commanded. ‘And you’ll need to lose the boxers.’

Brian removed his boxers and went to the bed. He wasn’t sure how to position himself so stood around awkwardly for a few seconds before sitting down with his hands in his lap, conveniently obscuring his superiors’ view.

Hobbs wasn’t having any of that. ‘Show us the merchandise, O’Conner.’ He grinned toothily when Brian self-consciously removed his hands.

Toretto stood next to Hobbs and clasped the other man’s shoulder. ‘Fuckin’ perfect, he really is.’ He looked Brian right in the eyes. ‘Should just keep you here all to ourselves, ready to use whenever we wanted. Day or night, you’d have to spread your legs on command. Bet you’d love it.’ The last sentence was practically whispered and it was not a question but Brian agreed with a ‘yes, sir’ all the same. He grew visibly harder at the thought of becoming their sex slave.

Toretto noticed and laughed but it came out more like a groan. ‘What are we going to do with you, O’Conner?’ That time it most definitely was a question but Hobbs beat Brian to answering.

‘For fuck’s sake, Dom, I think you need to can the fucking dialogue and fuck him now. I want the kid’s deviant little mouth around my cock.’

Toretto chuckled. ‘You know I’m a fan of foreplay, Luke.’ Still, he too was more than ready to fuck the kid until he couldn’t see, so he removed his boxers and reached into the bedside drawer for a small tube. Brian’s breath caught in his throat. Toretto, too, was big, so it was probably gonna hurt, but the thought of having that powerful body behind his was a wet dream come true. He could take it. He had to take it.

Hobbs caught him staring and smirked. ‘Have a type, do you, O’Conner?’ 

Brian refused to answer that. Toretto was already barking his next command anyway.

‘Down here, O’Conner. Hands and knees.’

‘On the floor?’ Brian objected. He had really been hoping for the bed. He didn’t fancy walking around with the police standard-issue trousers chafing on carpet burn for the next couple of weeks.

‘Yes, on the floor. Bed ain’t big enough for all three of us.’

Brian held back a sigh (it would only get him in trouble anyway) and positioned himself in the middle of the room. It was ridiculously uncomfortable and he felt ridiculous, presenting himself like that, but the two officers seemed to like it. And when he felt a slick finger rubbing at his entrance before sliding in he forgot how to complain.

Toretto was the first to admit he wasn’t the most upstanding cop in the world (judging by his behavior today alone) but he wasn’t a complete asshole. O’Conner had been very receptive so far and had actually – very wisely - managed to keep any smartass remarks to himself so Toretto felt that he deserved a small reward by way of preparation. He added another finger and curled them inside Brian, who moaned loudy.

‘That feel good?’ Toretto asked, rubbing gently over the sensitive bundle of nerves. Brian shook under him.

‘Another…finger,’ Brian gasped. Hobbs and Toretto arched an eyebrow at each other.

‘Slut.’ Toretto obliged. He continued to rub until Brian was a quaking mess, stopping suddenly when he felt the young recruit’s body begin to tighten. He tutted disapprovingly. ‘Didn’t say you could come yet, or at all, for that matter. Luke?’

Hobbs was too tall for Brian to reach his erection standing up so he knelt, grimacing at the feel of the uncomfortable carpet. Brian vaguely noticed the reddened head of Hobbs’ cock enter his line of sight. ‘Fuck some respect into him, Toretto.’

Toretto did just that. Brian bit his tongue and tasted blood as he felt Toretto’s length enter him, mercifully slowly, but it was still long and wide and it fucking hurt. Brian would probably never give up the cock but he would also probably never get used to the initial breach where his ass just burned and pleasure was completely forgotten.

Toretto seemed to sense this and rubbed Brian’s flagging erection with his palm. ‘Okay?’ Maybe one day he could do this properly, fuck these little asswipes without a thought for their wellbeing, but Toretto had been raised a gentleman (of sorts) and today was clearly not that day. Over his head, Hobbs rolled his eyes.

Brian grunted an affirmation. Hobbs exhaled loudly and pointedly, trying to make his lack of contact known.

‘I think my friend here is feeling left out,’ Toretto observed, amused. ‘Why don’t you fix that?’

The pain had dulled enough to allow Brian to open his eyes and relax somewhat. Hobbs was making all sorts of unhappy noises above him but they turned into an _’Oh Christ’_ when Brian swallowed his cock. And as good as Brian was, sucking hard and swiping his tongue over all Hobbs’ most sensitive spots, an almost foolproof method that had proved effective for so long – Hobbs wanted more.

He tangled his fingers in Brian’s hair and pumped himself in and out of that incredible mouth rhythmically, spikes of pleasure shooting through him when he felt Brian struggle and gag. Little shit needed to know his place.

Toretto was having a hard time controlling himself, being buried to the hilt in mind-blowing heat. Without asking permission or giving any warning, he began to thrust. Hard.

Brian whimpered around Hobbs’ cock. Toretto was very practiced, very good at this – he was angling his thrusts to only graze Brian’s prostate, not hit it straight on. It felt good but was never going to be enough to come. He began to rub himself discreetly – or so he thought. Toretto smacked his hand away.

‘Not yet. Not before Luke is done.’

Hobbs was close, Brian could feel it. His movements were erratic, uncontrolled. Brian had managed to control his gag reflex well enough but there was still saliva all over his chin and probably on the floor, too. In a moment of inspiration he cupped Hobbs’ balls with his right hand and tickled them gently.

Less than a minute later the officer came down his throat with a shout and a curse. Brian tried to swallow it all but he needed to breathe and some of it ended up on the carpet by his saliva.

‘Excellent,’ Toretto praised him. Brian felt him shift slightly before his next thrust, which made Brian see stars and beg mindlessly. Toretto pumped his cock in time with the thrusts and Brian knew he’d blow it if the other man didn’t stop – 

He whined helplessly when Toretto did stop. ‘ _Please._ ’

‘I bet you want to come, _Brian_ ,’ Toretto said, using Brian’s name for the first time. He made it sound dirty somehow. ‘I can tell you’re close. You’ve never wanted anything so bad, have you?’

Brian couldn’t speak. He threw his head back and tried to regain his breath. 

‘I could come inside you right now, you know, and we could kick you out to finish yourself off.’

Brian shook his head furiously. He wouldn’t entertain the thought. If they did – well, he’d probably look for a new career of his own volition, fuck getting kicked out.

‘But…’

Brian held his breath. It was all he could do not to come.

‘You’ve been a very gracious participant and may even have learned your lesson. But you must come for me in the next five thr – ‘

Brian dropped his head and came all over the carpet, gasping for air. There was no way he would have lasted five more thrusts. He barely registered Toretto’s comparatively held-in gasp of release and was sorry when he felt Toretto withdraw from his body.

Hobbs threw Brian’s clothes next to him. ‘Get dressed..’ His own uniform was already on. 

Brian dressed quickly, eyes to the ground. Hobbs noticed what he was looking at and gestured to the box of tissues in the room. Brian cleaned up the mess and deposited the soiled tissues in the bin without looking at Hobbs. His whole body felt hot with embarrassment.

‘Do you remember what we talked about before, O’Conner?’ Toretto asked seriously. Brian nodded.

‘Not a word to anyone,’ he replied quietly. Not that he had planned to repeat what had just happened anyway. The two officers were right, nobody would believe him.

Toretto smiled widely. ‘That’s right. Now both of you get the fuck out so I can get some sleep.

Surprisingly, Brian found that he was reluctant to leave. He made slowly for the door, Hobbs pushing past him in disgust.

He felt like he should say something but couldn’t think what. He opened his mouth but Toretto got there first.

‘Slut.’ It sounded like an endearment, though.

All Brian could think to reply was ‘Yeah’. He threw one last glance at Toretto before returning to his room.

Rome was waiting up for him. ‘Where the fuck have you been?’ he demanded. Rome was the one who had propositioned Brian before. He was unabashed when he’d been turned down, confident that Brian would eventually change his mind.

‘Dishes, remember?’ Brian shot back. He was sore and tired and really wanted a shower. 

‘Oh yeah. How was your friend Hobbs?’ Rome laughed sarcastically.

‘The usual. Fuckin’ caned me.’ Brian grinned into the dark. ‘Go to sleep, we’ve got a three-hour legal lecture first thing in the morning.’

***

Nothing really changed after that. Hobbs was still an irritable asshole. Toretto was still a hot asshole. Brian tried, for the most part, to behave himself and not answer back. He worked out hard. He studied hard. The other training officers were impressed. 

Toretto was not.

He pressed a note into Brian’s palm as they passed each other at dinner. Brian didn’t get the chance to read it until he got ready for bed. After reading it he inwardly cursed at the hard-on he knew he’d have all night.

_Can’t fuckin’ punish you if you’re not doing anything wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian can't get Toretto out of his head after their last encounter. Luckily for him, Toretto can't forget about him either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that some suspension of disbelief will be required, although I have done some brief research into police training. According to Wikipedia, cops train for about 16 weeks before graduation, so that’s how long the story will be spread over. I also don’t use Dom’s first name very often as it wouldn’t be right in the context of him being Brian’s superior.

i>Can’t fuckin’ punish you if you’re not doing anything wrong.

It made Brian feel like a pre-teen girl with a crush but he had read the note every night since Toretto had given it to him. It stayed stuffed within the pages of one of his criminal textbooks – the last place he figured anyone would look. None of his roommates were particularly bookish – in fact, if Leon and Han weren’t in class because they absolutely had to be, they were in the gym trying to out-press each other. Only Rome hung around to give Brian some company; a fact for which he was not always grateful. Brian wanted to find a spare moment to stalk his way to Toretto’s room, knock and then pray for the best. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t b turned away.

 _Sixteen weeks,_ he reminded himself. He was five weeks in. Eleven more and they’d be real, qualified cops and be thrust out into the real world, and Brian could ask Toretto - _Dominic_ \- out for a drink. Or for a quick fuck in the toilets at graduation, he wasn’t fussy. 

He brought a textbook along to most meals under the pretense of fitting in extra study but it was really an excuse to opt out of the conversations that his fellow cops-to-be were having and instead stare at Toretto from across the room. More than once he was caught, earning a naughty smile from Toretto. He stopped blushing after the first couple of times and responded with a devious smirk of his own.

There had to be a way to get Toretto alone.

But because he could see no immediate way to relieve the frustration that he and Toretto were clearly feeling, Brian began to tease him. A slight lick of the lips, fingers caressing his coffee mug – even from across the room he could see Toretto’s expression darken with lust and irritation. Brian knew he would pay dearly for the teasing. It was exactly what he was counting on.

Every so often the recruits were required to report to their training officers to discuss how they felt they were progressing and anything they were struggling with. It was also an opportunity for the officers to observe the recruits and make sure they were going to be able to handle what the world threw at them after graduation. Both Hobbs and Toretto hated these meetings; they didn’t think that their purpose was to hold some pussy’s hand while he sobbed and explained that his father had been killed on duty and he now felt the need to ‘restore the family name’ or some fuckin’ thing. If you were soft you were doomed in this line of work.

However, Toretto was very much looking forward to his meeting with Brian. The prick had been teasing him from afar and Toretto was sick of it. Brian was not the one in control here. _I should spank him ‘til he cries and fuck him ‘til he screams…_

Their meeting was scheduled for the Monday at the beginning of the sixth week. He reminded Brian of this with another note at dinnertime. _Four days._

Brian was not pleased. He had promised to visit his family on the weekend and Toretto had managed to distract him good and proper – more than he usually did, that is.

***

Brian woke up on Monday morning extremely antsy. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t have the first appointment, so he had a lot of time to gel (and then un-gel) his hair, apply too much aftershave and then try to take some of it off and wonder if the regulation shirt made him look fat.

 _He’s fucked you once and you’re acting like you’re about to go on a date,_ a small voice in his head chastised him. Brian ignored it. Toretto knew Brian wanted him; there was no point pretending otherwise.

Ten minutes before his appointment he was waiting on a chair outside the main office, hands clasped together nervously. His stomach was doing somersaults. He shouldn’t have eaten so much bacon at breakfast.

 _There are a million people around, he’s hardly going to fuck you across his desk._ Not that Brian would mind if he did.

A deep voice called, ‘O’Conner!’ and made him nearly jump out of his skin. He cleared his throat, double-checked that his shirt was still tucked in and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

The desk Toretto was sitting behind was a little small, making him seem even more intimidating. Huge leather-bound books lined the walls and expensive-looking silvery nick-knacks decorated the desk. A surveillance camera was fixed to one corner of the ceiling. 

‘A recruit went crazy once and shot the supervising officer,’ Toretto said by way of explanation. This isn’t my office. Have a seat.’

Brian sat.

‘Are you wearing aftershave?’

Brian coloured. ‘Yes, sir, but surely that’s preferable to BO.’

‘It’s nice,’ Toretto grinned. It was so much harder to be cocky and teasing when the object of his fantasies was sitting a couple of feet away. The top few buttons of his shirt were undone, exposing a small amount of tanned flesh. Brian tried not to stare.

‘So,’ he continued, ‘how is everything going? Feel like you can handle everything so far?’

Brian did not miss the double entendre. ‘I can… _handle_ everything you give me, sir.’ He smirked. ‘I can take it all.’

Toretto laughed. ‘Oh, I know that. But what about what the school is teaching you?’

‘I’m loving every second of it, sir.’

‘You seem to have stopped irritating my colleague and I. Learned your place among the ranks here.’

Brian nodded.

Toretto leaned forward across the desk. ‘I fuckin’ hate it,’ he said, his voice lower than before. ‘Goody-two-shoes little boys are no fun.’

‘How can I correct that, sir?’ Brian asked innocently. ‘I don’t want to end up washing dishes again. I’ll be polishing your shoes next.’ It was a smartass thing to say but that’s exactly why Brian had said it. He was pleased to see Toretto’s expression darken.

‘That sounded like insolence,’ he murmured. ‘I should punish you here and now. For that and for all the teasing. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you fondling the fuckin’ crockery at every meal.’

Brian lowered his eyes submissively.

‘But not now.’

Brian’s eyes darted up to meet Toretto’s. He knew the disappointment would be written all over his face.

‘Sorry, princess. Have you already forgotten the first lesson we taught you?’

‘No,’ Brian replied. ‘I remember. This isn’t about me. Sir.’

‘Very good. So I’ll be coming to get you when _I_ feel like it.’

‘Just you?’ Brian couldn’t help asking. Hobbs was hot but there was no…no _chemistry_ there. It was a stupid thing to think but Brian couldn’t find another way to describe it.

‘Just me,’ Toretto confirmed. He leaned back. ‘Well, O’Conner, you seem to have settled in without making us question your sanity. You may go.’ His eyes travelled the length of Brian’s body. ‘Don’t hurry, though.’

Brian inclined his head. ‘Thank you, sir.’ He left the room faster than he meant to, edgy and aroused, feeling Toretto’s eyes burning holes in his back (and ass).

***

The rest of the day was a write-off. Brian didn’t know how he was going to keep his grades up with Toretto as a distraction so that evening he decided to do one thing that didn’t require much brainpower and go for a run around the grounds. Rome half-heartedly offered to accompany him, an offer that Brian declined. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

It was dark by the time he returned. Brian was grateful for the opportunity to shower alone. It was a real luxury when confined with so many people. He chose a shower stall in the back corner, undressed and turned the taps on. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, replaying one of his many fantasies about Toretto through his mind. It was both frustrating and an incredible turn-on, knowing that he could be summoned at any time.

He reached for the shampoo and cursed when there was none. He could not be bothered drying off and going back to his room just for the sake of washing his hair. At that moment he heard footsteps at the entrance to the shower block. ‘Hey, have you got any –‘

Brian was cut off as he was shoved against the cold tiles. A familiar warm, hard body pressed against him. ‘Couldn’t wait any longer,’ Toretto whispered. ‘You were alone, warm, wet…’ He paused to cup Brian’s cock, already half-hard from his fantasy just moments before. ‘Willing…’

Brian grabbed the back of Toretto’s neck and forced it down to steal a violent kiss. He gasped as his mouth was assaulted, his tongue sucked on and lip bitten in a primal display of dominance.

‘Can’t fuck you here, not enough time, someone could walk in,’ Toretto growled, opening up his pants. He hadn’t even taken his shirt off. ‘But you can still get on your knees.’

‘On the tiles?’ Brian objected, forgetting who he was talking to. Toretto rubbed a gentle finger over the head of Brian’s cock in response. His smile was poisonous.

‘On your knees, or I’ll revoke your right to come at all.’

Brian knelt, arousal and the chill of the air in the shower block making him unsteady. He could hardly believe he’d been so lucky so soon. How many times had he jerked off to this scenario…thinking better than to tease, he stretched his mouth around the entirety of Toretto’s member and ran his tongue around the shaft, mentally cataloguing how the other man felt. _What is it about him that’s so addictive?_ Brian mused. He suppressed a shudder of pleasure as he felt Toretto’s groans.

‘What is it about you, Brian?’ Toretto asked as if echoing Brian’s own thoughts. ‘Fuck, that feels good…don’t even think about touching yourself.’

Brian jumped guiltily. He sucked harder in apology, the offending hand reaching up to tickle Toretto’s balls with deft fingers.

‘Jesus…’

Toretto was fucking his mouth harder now, panting loudly above him. That fucking amazing mouth, the little catlike licks, the way Brian moaned like _he_ was being the one sucked off…it was too much, too soon. Toretto came explosively, surprising Brian, who nearly couldn’t swallow it all.

‘Up,’ Toretto whispered. Brian rose, his erection swaying between his legs. He needed to be touched so badly, he’d been good, Toretto just _had_ to touch him…

‘You’re fuckin’ pretty, you know that?’ Toretto’s large hand encircled Brian’s erection and began to pump. The movements were somewhat ungraceful but it could have been the worst hand job in the world and Brian wouldn’t have cared. He writhed against the tile wall, biting his lip to stifle his moans, magnified by the empty shower block.

‘Really…fuckin’…pretty.’ Toretto’s hand was moving faster. ‘Before you lose it, Brian, there’s something I want you to understand.’

He could have been asking for a kidney. Brian wouldn’t have known through the cloud of lust in his mind. He managed a ‘Yes, sir?’ through the moans.

‘I don’t want nobody else touchin’ you,’ Toretto enunciated carefully. His hand on Brian never stopped. ‘This ain’t a relationship by any means, but I’m pretty sure you want this as much as I do. That you’ve always wanted this. Am I right?’

‘Yes,’ Brian groaned. He was so close to the edge, he just couldn’t seem to tip off it…

‘I don’t know you’ve got a boyfriend or whatever and to be honest I don’t give a shit. Here is what I’m talking about. Here, you are mine. You come – and _cum_ \- when I tell you to. Understood?’

‘Yes!’ It was an effort to keep his eyes on Toretto’s. ‘Oh god, please…’

‘Say my name,’ Toretto demanded. ‘Say it!’

‘Oh, fuck, Dominic!’ Brian cried, coming messily over the two of them. He leaned limply against the wall. He really needed another shower and a lot of sleep. It had been a long day.

Toretto zipped up his pants and straightened his shirt. ‘You oughta clean that up,’ he said cheekily. He had a really wide, genuine smile, Brian noticed.

‘Yes, sir,’ Brian replied automatically. He grabbed his towel and rubbed himself dry quickly before dressing. The extra shower could wait.

‘So,’ Toretto said, ‘I’ll see you at breakfast.’

‘Can I – ‘ Brian started. He wanted to ask for a kiss but it seemed silly. He moved forward, unsure if a ‘goodnight kiss’ would be allowed. Even calling it that in his head sounded ridiculous.

‘You’ve just swallowed my come,’ Toretto said with a laugh. ‘I’m not kissing you.’

Brian nodded. ‘Of course. See you at breakfast, sir.’

Toretto made to leave and then paused. He turned quickly and grabbed Brian’s head, planting a quick kiss at the side of his mouth. Then, without so much as another word, he left the shower block. Brian touched his mouth and smiled.

***

Rome was pretty sure he’d stopped breathing. When he followed Brian into the showers with the intent of seducing him (what else?), the last thing he expected to see was his friend drop to his knees and suck off one of their supervising officers. In fact, that was probably the second last thing – the last thing he expected to see was Toretto plant a chaste kiss on Brian before he left. He hadn’t heard what they had been saying, but their body language was clear: Brian belonged to Toretto. Not in the conventional sense, maybe, but there was definitely a sense of ownership.

He looked through the latest photos on his phone. They were clear and they were damning. Rome smiled to himself. These photos would _definitely_ come in handy.

 

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's becoming harder for Brian to hide his infatuation with Dom, Hobbs is becoming suspicious, and Rome is becoming persistent. (Brian/Roman for this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the broken formatting for the first part of the chapter, I can't seem to fix it :(

Luke Hobbs had always prided himself on his observation skills. It was one  
of the main reasons he was such a good cop. It sure as hell wasn't because  
of his studiousness; in fact, if he hadn't been able to prove his  
usefulness in other areas, he was pretty sure he would never have  
graduated. Books were boring. People were interesting. He loved to watch  
people try to lie when he knew the truth - it was a bit of a fetish,  
really. They would sweat and squirm and rub their faces nervously while  
Luke watched impassively, the barest hint of a dark smile on his face.  
Dominic thought it was kind of sick, but amusing. Luke had been pleased  
when he and Dom ended up working closely together after graduation.  
 _Very_ closely.

He wasn't gay, Luke was adamant about that. He didn't want a relationship  
with another man, he didn't want to fuck another man. Blowjobs didn't  
count. Touching didn't count. Kissing was a bit gay but he made an  
exception for Dom. For him, the experiences with other men were more about  
dominance. There was no affection. He didn't try to hurt (much) but he  
could have cared less if the other guy got off. His pleasure came first. He  
was a very large, intimidating man and he used that to his full advantage.

Their dalliances with wayward police recruits had all started with one  
throwaway comment. 'Some of these little bitches need two things,' Dom had  
said. 'A good beating and a hard fucking.' Luke had looked at him sideways,  
declared it a fucking brilliant idea, and set about looking for their first  
'victim'. It really wasn't too difficult for him to differentiate the  
genuine smartasses from the little fags who loved the idea of being  
dominated by men in uniform. The way they looked at both him and Dom made  
Luke's skin crawl but it was another story when he was shoving his cock  
down their willing throats. 

There were two rules. The first was that the recruit had to deserve the  
punishment - that part was easy, there were always a couple whose  
brain-mouth links didn't function properly. The second rule was that they  
had to be good-looking. _That_ was not so easy. The ugly ones received  
a written warning and maybe a sneaky backhand. There had to be _some_  
standards.

They also had to make sure the little shits didn't blab to anyone. It  
usually took a whole lot of threatening to ensure their silence but it  
seemed to work. A kid had spilled the beans once. Nobody believed him and  
he was promptly kicked out of the school for 'defaming the facility' (or at  
least that was the excuse used). He and Dom had received a fairly standard  
warning not to abuse their position of power but they still felt invincible  
from that point on.

Brian O'Conner was different; Luke could tell from the moment he saw him.  
They took an instant dislike to each other, for one thing. Luke rarely  
hated people on sight but Brian just rubbed him the wrong way. He was far  
too cocky for a new recruit - far too pretty, too. On orientation day Dom  
had leaned over and whispered, 'I hope we can have that one.' Luke grunted  
in agreement. Dom seemed far too eager, though - probably because Brian was  
the prettiest one they'd seen so far - so Luke intended to make his friend  
wait for his reward. He picked on Brian relentlessly for the first couple  
of weeks, earning a rise every time and dishing out increasingly unpleasant  
punishments until it came to a head in the kitchen. Forcing Brian against  
the wall had made Luke rock-hard immediately and he smugly satisfied to  
note that it had the same effect on Brian. _Little slut is making this  
far too easy._

It was irritating to admit that Brian had been the best so far. Even Dom  
had appeared distracted in the days following the incident; odd, as he was  
usually happy to fuck and then forget about it completely. Most annoyingly,  
Luke couldn't read him to find out why. He had niggling suspicions but nothing concrete, and certainly nothing to confront his friend about. Instead, he turned his thoughts to their next conquest and unfortunately the pickings were pretty slim.

He entertained the thought of doing Brian again. It was too tempting, the thought of putting his recalcitrant little ass firmly where it belonged, but he couldn’t do it alone. He had to get Dom on board. They didn’t do these things alone – never had. Luke wasn’t really sure why, they’d never discussed it; but to pursue Brian without Dom to accompany felt…wrong, somehow. It felt kind of unsettling.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Luke made a mental note to raise the subject with Dom at breakfast the next morning. Moral dilemma or no, he was horny, dammit.

***  
He cornered Dom at the toaster and cut right to the chase. ‘Dom. We need another one.’

Dom stared at his slowly rotating toast. ‘ _Need_?’

‘Yeah. Bored. Horny.’

Dom had to smile at that. He threw Luke a sidelong glance. ‘Who did you have in mind?’

‘Well, most of these idiots are too placid for us. There’s nothing to punish them for. Also, we want someone hot. Right?’

‘Of course.’

‘I was thinking that O’Conner kid again. He’s good-looking and a pain in the ass.’ Luke grinned and nudged Dom with his elbow. ‘See what I did there?’

Dom snorted to cover up for the fact that his stomach twisted violently at the mention of Brian’s name. He retrieved his toast from the rotating toaster and set about buttering it with great concentration.

‘Well?’ Luke asked impatiently. 

Dom finally looked Luke in the face. He tried very hard to keep his expression blank. ‘I dunno. We’ve never had a repeat one before. Don’t wanna give him the wrong idea, y’know?’

Luke arched an eyebrow. ‘We’re fucking him for amusement, plain and simple. How could he possibly get the idea that it’s about anything else?’

Dom just shrugged. ‘Well, if you really want to…’

‘I want to get _off_ , Dominic, that’s all it is. And I’m not lowering our standards to the rest of these morons.’

‘We’re setting a precedent, you know,’ Dom pointed out, finally smiling broadly. ‘The other ones might get jealous.’

‘Fuck ‘em,’ Luke said dismissively. ‘Put your feet up, Toretto, I’ll take care of this one. I’ll come get you when O’Conner is cuffed to my bedpost.’

***  
Luke made himself a cup of coffee and lounged in the corner of the academy’s mess hall, pondering. Pondering how to set up O’Conner and pondering how Dom had been so stupid as to become possessive of what had always been a team effort between the two of them. Dom was _weakening._

Luke noticed how Dom had tried to hide it, tried to hide how his whole body tensed at the mention of O’Conner’s name. His reluctance to commit to a second dalliance. His avoidance of Luke’s eyes. For an enormous, beefy, blank-faced dude he was so fucking bad at hiding his emotions.

He was a dumbass.

Luke grimaced into his cup, disgusted. He supposed it had to happen eventually, that Dom would find some pretty boy and want to keep him. He just hadn’t counted on it happening so soon, and here. And, well, with such a cocky asshole. He might’ve been happy for Dom if it had been anyone but O’Conner.

They were friends, so Luke didn’t want to just out Dom and ruin his career and maybe his life too, but at the same time Dom had broken a promise. Right at the beginning, before they’d touched anyone, both of them had promised not to overstep the boundaries of this… _game_ they were playing or get possessive of anyone, including each other. Dom’s fondness of their little blonde pet was definitely breaking the rules.

Luke decided to wait and see how things played out. He honestly could have cared less what Dominic did so long as he could nail O’Conner again. With or without Dom’s help, he’d _take_ the little bastard if need be.

***

Brian did not miss the exchange between Hobbs and Toretto at breakfast. He couldn’t hear a damn thing, of course, but the body language was fairly easy to read. Hobbs was trying to convince Toretto to do something. Toretto wasn’t so sure.

He stared at them both intensely, openly, willing one of them to turn and look. Neither did. Toretto took his toast and left the hall while Hobbs retreated to a corner and sipped his coffee, looking annoyed.

Hobbs chose that moment to catch Brian’s eye and glare, plainly hostile. Brian visibly jumped but, to his credit, did not look away.

He was interrupted when Roman sat down noisily next to him brandishing a tray laden with bacon and eggs. ‘Sometimes I swear that dude has a crush on you,’ Rome said loudly, ever tactful. ‘Never stops starin’. Kinda creepy, really.’

Brian snorted in what he hoped was a convincing display of disgust. ‘Not likely. He’s staring because he hates me.’

‘Hate and lust aren’t mutually exclusive,’ Rome countered through a mouthful of bacon. Brian raised his eyebrows at the observation. And also at his attractive, muscly, but not particularly ‘book-smart’ friend using an expression like ‘mutually exclusive’.

‘What?’ Rome asked, mock-offended. ‘Ain’t as dumb as I look. Come on, blondie, let’s go. I need you to motivate me to stick my head in some books.’

‘And just how am I gonna do that?’

Rome wiggled his eyebrows suggestively in answer. Brian laughed and shoved his back off the bench. ‘Are you ever gonna stop trying to get into my pants?’

‘Never!’ Rome boomed, throwing an arm around Brian’s shoulders and practically dragging him to the library.

***

Dominic was not a dumbass. He knew that Luke was testing him.

He also knew that his friend knew about his…feelings for Brian. If you could call them feelings, which Dom was adamant you couldn’t. He wasn’t fucking _in love_ after one screw and a hand job in the shower. So he was a little possessive of his new toy. That was normal. _He_ was actually gay, unlike Luke, who had the prison mentality that some things were gay and others weren’t. He never fucked any of their conquests, never changed his expression from ‘fuck with me and I will fuck you up’. It was for that reason that Dom enjoyed fooling around with him – they were so evenly matched. Most of their ‘wrestling matches’, started under the pretense of maintaining combat skill, ended with one of them (usually Luke) grabbing the other’s head and shoving his tongue down their throat.

Dom rolled his eyes to himself at the memory. Luke was definitely kidding himself by swearing he didn’t at all like the cock. 

Dominic did not like to be tested, did not like to be cornered like Luke was doing to him now. It wasn’t fair. While he doubted that Luke would ever use anything against him, he still had so much to lose. 

He considered distancing himself from Brian, pretending that he’d lost interest, but that wouldn’t stop Luke from wanting another fuck. It’d probably encourage him, in fact.

Dom shook himself. Well, whatever, Luke said he’d take care of the ‘hunting and gathering’ for this job, so to speak, so he could lay back and relax for the moment. He had to look at the upside of the situation – he was getting to fuck Brian again. Even if it was supervised. 

It also gave him an opportunity to observe Luke’s behavior in Brian’s presence. Because if Luke thought he was permanently sharing his new toy, shit was gonna go down.

***

Roman had been acting unusually amorous the past couple of days and Brian couldn’t quite figure out why.

The first time he hit on Brian – with all the subtlety and tact of a truck, naturally – Brian had laughed it off, thinking ‘he can’t possibly be serious’. Some guys did that as a way to figure out who the queers were, and around here, you really had to be careful about who knew your sexual preference.

They’d been in the shower the second time. Rome had popped his head over the divider and asked if Brian wanted a quick hand job. ‘No, thanks,’ had been his answer. Undeterred, Rome had said, ‘You can do me then,’ and flashed Brian that winning grin. On impulse Brian had leaned in for a kiss…then pulled back, laughing. Rome still wasn’t hurt or discouraged. ‘You’ll get yours,’ is all he said. They had been close friends ever since.

Close enough, apparently, for Rome to feel comfortable enough to masturbate in the middle of the night with Brian (and Leon and Han, for that matter) right there in the room. Brian sighed. 

‘Do you have to do that now?’ he whispered irritably. He was tired, they had a lot of shit to do tomorrow, he was confused about Toretto and Rome’s barely-audible moans were arousing him.

Rome grunted. ‘Be over a lot faster if you wanted to…ohh…do somethin’ about it.’

The offer was a lot more tempting now that Brian had his own erection to deal with. ‘Rome…’

‘Don’t even have to be thinking about me,’ Rome whispered back. ‘I know it’s not personal. I could be anyone…I could be Toretto.’

Brian stopped breathing momentarily. He felt like someone had cracked an egg over his head. His whole body burned with guilt. _There’s no way he could know…_

Rome’s bed creaked as he got up and lay down next to Brian. ‘I’ve seen you…’ He couldn’t say it, not now, he couldn’t blackmail Brian right _this_ second…he needed to wait. ‘I’ve seen how you look at him,’ Rome breathed into Brian’s ear. Brian moaned in reply. He felt Rome’s cock pressing into his hip, felt his friend’s hand sneak below his boxer-briefs to find evidence of Brian’s desire and squeezed. Brian bit Rome’s shoulder to keep quiet.

‘You do want this,’ Rome murmured, clearly pleased but not wasting much time to gloat. ‘You want me to touch you.’ He stroked Brian gently, teasing. ‘Say it.’

‘Don’t tease…’

‘You better do as you’re told, then.’

Pleasure wracked Brian’s body at the words. They sounded so much like Toretto it almost hurt. ‘Rome…’

Roman said nothing. He continued to torment Brian with butterfly touches and gentle squeezes – it felt so _good_ but was never going to be enough to really get off.

‘Oh, God, yes, I want this,’ he burst out, finally unable to take it anymore. Leon stirred across the room.

‘Shh,’ Rome chastised with another devious grin. He lined his cock up with Brian’s and grabbed them both. It was difficult so Brian offered his own hand to help and Rome began a clumsy rhythm, rubbing his erection against Brian’s, aided by their hands. Brian kept his head in the crook of Rome’s neck, breathing rapidly. Rome quite suddenly shoved his head away and bit down on the sensitive skin at the side of Brian’s neck and that was it – he came with a strangled cry, Roman following just seconds after.

Even in the dark Rome’s smirk of satisfaction was unmistakeable. Brian tried his best to appear nonchalant. ‘Well.’

Rome threw a tissue box at him. ‘Yeah.’

‘That was a one-off, Rome. Don’t be thinking that…that this’ll become a regular thing.’

Rome smiled beatifically. ‘We’ll see.’

***

The following day was horrible – both mentally and physically draining. All Brian wanted by the end of it was a shower alone and a stiff drink, neither of which he was going to get. He resigned himself to sloping off to the showers with Roman, mentally preparing himself to be ogled and hit on for the next twenty minutes.

He’d barely wet his hair before the door was flung open and Hobbs strode in, looking more pissed off than usual. 

‘O’Conner?’ he yelled, scanning the faces in the shower block until he found Brian’s. Brian scrambled to find a towel. 

‘Sir?’

‘Come with me,’ Hobbs snapped. He grabbed Brian’s upper arm and steered him out the door.

‘But my clothes – ‘ 

‘I don’t think you’ll need them, somehow.’

Brian’s eyes widened. He was still processing that thought when Hobbs opened the door to a room Brian didn’t recognize – Hobbs’ room, he supposed – and shoved him inside. Without another word, Hobbs pulled a pair of handcuffs out of nowhere, slapped one of them over Brian’s wrist and fastened the other one to his bedrails. 

He then left the room. Brian could only blink. Surely Hobbs hadn’t just dragged him through the yard, mostly naked, shoved him into a room and handcuffed him to the bed – in plain view of _everyone_?

The door opened a couple of minutes later and Hobbs returned, this time with Toretto in tow. They both observed him for several long seconds before Toretto spoke.

‘I didn’t actually think you’d handcuff him to the bed.’

‘You know how I like the cuffs, Dom.’

‘All too well,’ Toretto murmured. Brian couldn’t help picturing Toretto in the same situation as himself and bit his lip. _That_ was hot.

‘So how did you get him in here?’ Toretto continued. 

Hobbs shrugged. ‘Dragged him out of the shower.’

‘In front of everyone?!’

‘Sure,’ Hobbs replied, unfazed. ‘Everyone knows I don’t particularly like O’Conner, they probably just think he’s in trouble.’

‘You couldn’t wait to get him alone?’

‘He’s not alone much these days,’ Hobbs said, addressing Toretto but fixing his gaze on Brian. ‘Seems to have a shadow. Fucker’s never alone.’

‘They’re called friends,’ Brian spat out without thinking. ‘Maybe you’ll have some of your own someday.’

Toretto chuckled. Hobbs, to Brian’s disappointment, didn’t look terribly offended.

‘I have better friends than you’ll ever know about, shithead,’ Luke replied with a meaningful look at Toretto. Brian’s eyes flashed jealously. 

‘So am I here for a repeat performance?’ he asked. ‘And could I possibly be uncuffed?’

‘Yes, and no chance,’ Hobbs clarified for him. ‘In fact…’

Brian’s other arm was then cuffed to the bedrails. He struggled but of course there was no give. He looked pleadingly at Toretto, trying to convey a message with his eyes – _what happened to ‘no-one else may touch me’?_

Toretto simply touched a finger to his lips. ‘Later,’ he mouthed.

Brian sagged back on the bed and tried to ignore the aching that had already begun in his shoulders. ‘But…I haven’t done anything wrong this time.’

‘Your whole existence irritates me, O’Conner, and that’s enough,’ Hobbs barked. ‘Besides, last time you were practically begging for it. You _like_ to be dominated. To be taken.’

Brian refused to answer. He closed his eyes. His body was already betraying him.

‘Now,’ Hobbs went on, facing Toretto. ‘What are we going to do with him this time?’


End file.
